Various types of cleaning tools have been proposed for efficiently cleaning and/or finishing a surface to be cleaned, such as a floor, by supplying a liquid agent, such as a liquid cleaning agent or wax, to a cleaning cushion of a tool's cleaning head to moisten the cleaning cushion or a cleaning sheet attached thereto (see, for example, JP-A-2000-70205, JP-A-2005-528941, and JP-A-2000-201877).
The cleaning tool disclosed in JP-A-2000-70205 has, on its cleaning head, a bottle containing a liquid agent in a hermetically-sealed state, and by applying pressure on the bottle, the liquid agent is supplied to an applicator pad (cleaning cushion) through a discharge valve to be applied onto a surface to be cleaned such as a floor. The cleaning tool disclosed in JP-A-2005-528941 has a cleaning fluid supply container on its cleaning head, and by applying pressure on the cleaning fluid supply container, a fluid agent is supplied from the cleaning fluid supply container to a cleaning sheet attached to the cleaning head to moisten the cleaning sheet. The cleaning tool disclosed in JP-A-2000-201877 has a cartridge containing a cleaning fluid attached onto the tool's box-like element (cleaning head), and pressure from a pump provided on the tool's handle causes the cleaning fluid to be supplied to the surface of the cleaning head through nozzles provided in the cartridge.